1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article which is inserted into each nostril of the nose of a human being to increase the breathing space thereof. The article comprises two molded, rigid, substantially cylindrical pieces fixed to each other by a connecting strip at the respective bases thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are breathing aids on the market that purport to enhance breathing. One product that is currently available is a nasal strip which consists of two plastic strips embedded in a single plastic material. The strip is adhered to the bridge of the nose causing each of the two plastic strips to straighten and force the nasal passages to open wider. This article is used externally and differs from the present invention in that it is not inserted within the nostrils. Accordingly, since the strip is used externally, the adhesive which adheres it to the nose may cause skin irritation. Further, when used during strenuous exercise, the sweat resulting from the exercise may cause the adhesive to lose its grip and the strip will loosen and not provide the result desired.
Another article is a U-shaped clip having substantially spherical members on each end thereof. Each of the spherical members presses against the septum nerves in the nostrils to enhance air flow. The spherical members stimulate the trigeminal. This stimulation action is said to dilate the nasal passages, thereby reducing snoring.
Another article used to enhance breathing is an arcuate shaped relatively flexible device made from a rigid material. The device consists of a connecting device having relatively blunt ends, each of which is inserted in one or both nostrils to enhance air flow. The arcuate shape of the article inserted in the nostrils serves to push the side of the nostril opposite the septum away from the septum outwardly, and thus widen the nasal cavity.
These articles do not appear to provide the desired result with all persons who use them and in some cases the breathing became more difficult.